1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novelty umbrella for a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children are reluctant to carry umbrellas.
Therefore, there exists a need for an umbrella that works like a regular umbrella and is perceived by a child as a more personal item that will be more highly valued and cared for by the child, and therefore ultimately more consistently used by the child.
Numerous innovations for umbrellas have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,614 to Bauman teaches the ornamental design for a transparent umbrella.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 390,696 to Bauman teaches the ornamental design for opaque umbrella with transparent panel.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 395,159 to Santos teaches the ornamental design for a flashing light taxi alert umbrella.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,381 to Carver teaches an umbrella adapted to be illuminated selectively when in its open position. A hollow tubular shaft supports the umbrella hood by means of a hub slidably mounted on the shaft. The hub carries an electrical conductor cooperable with electrical contacts in the bulb circuit and with the switch preventing illumination of the bulb unless the hood is open and then only by means of the switch.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,468 to Cole teaches an umbrella designed to provide added safety to a user by making L the user more visible in darkness to a motorist. Primarily, it consists of a strip on its canopy that is both reflective and will glow when light is provided by either an on board light system or externally from passing car headlights etcetera. The on board lighting system includes a handle for a pole, a battery, a bulb, and a reflector, and a switch for closing a circuit to cause light to be emitted from at least one end of the handle.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,799 to Alajajian teaches an umbrella that when folded functions as a conventional flashlight, and when opened functions as an umbrella with a two-way flashlight handle. The flashlight handle contains two lamps/reflectors. One is located in the side of the umbrella handle. The other is positioned in the base of the handle. The handle also serves as a battery compartment for a plurality of "AA" size batteries. The lamp/reflector at the base of said handle is intended to produce the illuminating power of a conventional flashlight. The lamp/reflector at the side of said handle is intended to provide illumination for the forward path of the umbrella user when the umbrella is fully extended. The side lamp/reflector is positioned to direct light onto the forward path of the user when the handle is held vertically.
Either lamp may be activated at a time via a two-way switch, located on side of said handle, when said umbrella is either folded or fully extended. With the umbrella opened and the handle held vertically, activation of the side lamp provides the user lighting to his forward path while activation of the lower lamp illuminates the ground near the user's feet. With the umbrella folded and held horizontally, only the base lamp is normally activated for operation consistent with that of a conventional flashlight.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for umbrellas have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.